Cyana Lara
Before Cyana was born, the Lara family moved to Korriban to seek ancient Sith knowledge, they settled in on the planets surface, setting up camps and perimeters. Little did they know that their new born would be the end of them. After a few weeks of settlement, Cyana's mother finally gave birth to a light blue skinned Twi'lek girl. They named her after her grandmother: Cyana. Cyana's father was adamant that his newly born daughter should experience the dark side, but Cyana's mother disagreed, they could all feel from the very moment she was born that she was infact a force sensitive. Arguments arose between the family and no longer did anyone feel safe, as the familys guard was lowered a group of Shyrack had flown past the perimeter and had began attacking the settlers, although these beasts where brainless, the settlers had been caught off guard and as the battle began, Cyana's mother fled with Cyana and wondered into a nearby cave. As Cyana's mother went further into the cave it began to look like more of a ruin then a cave, she held onto her baby tight as she began to step on old skeletal corpses and dead people. This was no longer a cave, it was a tomb. Cyana's mother could feel a disturbance, there was something in the wind, she quickly placed her baby deep inside her robes and took grip of her lightsaber hilt, although she did not ignite it. Cyana's mother began to realise how much of a mistake it was to come to this horrid world, she began to hear calls of her name, recognising the voice as Cyana's father. She did not want to return to him, she knew what his intentions were, she felt used by him and didn't want one of her babies taken from her to be twisted and corrupted. She knew what path was layed before Cyana if she decided to surrender her to her father, but her decision was final, they were getting out of there together, alive. The calls began to lower until they slowly could not be heard anymore, Cyana's mother sighed with relief and used the force to guide her. She walked for hours trying to look for another way out and just as she was about to give up, she saw the day light once again, she quickly ran towards the caves exit, too focused on escaping to realise that she had been followed for hours. A silhouette appeared in front of her and it appeared to be a Twi'lek, it was of course Cyana's father. i"You have betrayed me for the last time, I think it is time I dealt with you like I used to..."/i He said quietly. i"N-no... Please... you cant do this to her, you've already made me taste the power of the dark side, am I not satisfiable?"/i She said as he began laughing. After he had gathered himself and stopped laughing he said. iNo no my dear, you was just an experiment, yes you have the force... but you were simply too weak, you will never become a true sith!"/i He stood in triumph, adopting the name of 'Sith'. But Cyana's mother said nothing, she began to observe her surroundings as the other family members and other members of the party began to surround her. i"Okay my dear, hand over Cyana and I will let you go free, and yes... you can be there to help bring her up."/i He said with a deceptive tone. Cyana's mother knew there was no other way out for her and slowly handed over young Cyana, her father then turned his back on her and took the baby out of the cave after saying: i"... Kill her."/i The other Twi'leks closed in on her and all you would hear is screams of pain and agony. Many years had past, and Cyana was now sixteen, she was skilful in the ways of combat and the force, Cyana had recently watched her father as he was struck down by an Imperial Knight for adopting the name of 'True Sith' in public. Cyana handled the situation in a true dark side fashion, her exact thoughts that came into her head at the time were "Those who are weak, cannot survive and the strong must take their place." Cyana had learn't many things from her father, how to survive, how to fight, the ways of the dark side and to believe in herself. Because Cyana was brought up to believe in the ways of the Sith teachings, her faith was strong and she was known as a "wannabe" Sith. Although she had learn't not to go around the streets and give herself such a title as it attracted disrespect, Cyana began working as a bounty hunter for three years, earning herself enough credits to survive on her own, without the other Lara's who she believed to be incompetent. As the years went on she put together a secret group dedicated to the resurrection of the Sith but it was eventually found by the empire, the Emperor must have saw this as a threat and had the groups leaders crushed. Although Cyana managed to escape and took a new identity as Nicole Starfall. More years went on and Cyana had lost herself in the galaxy, the bounty on her head had been raised and she was now free again. After years of being in exile she had put together a more diverse plan, and decided to make a much smaller group, consisting of three members. Cyana would dedicate this group to the teachings of the Sith and she called herself 'Master', although she was nowhere near the amount of power a master would hold, if she wanted to become a true master of the dark side she would have much ore training to do. She later began searching for her two companions... she would promise them power if they would serve her. The Empire was after her again sooner than she had expected, and they had run into some ties with her old family, the Lara's. They were helping the Empire track her down and they eventually did although they wished to destroy her themselves. The confrontation had begun and Cyana was extremely outraged because of this betrayal by her own family. Cyana was the most well trained with a lightsaber within the Lara family so the Lara family didn't take any individual duals, they decided to attack together. Cyana used a defensive style of combat whilst falling back, deflecting their attacks, she was also excellent at kicking her opponents, she had managed to do this whilst deflecting attacks, she waited patiently until she could be one on one with one of her enemies, she took the chance to slay them one by one and eventually the few remaining Lara's fled. Cyana decided to give chase but they had already jumped into hyperspace, away from the planet. Without question she followed them knowing that the Empire would not keep them as they had failed their mission. She eventually caught up with them and they where hiding on the planet they had originally came from, which was Ryloth, the Twi'lek homeworld. She found them and brutally murdered them for betraying her. She stood over their corpses, wiping the blood from her face... She then said. i"The Lara's... As incompetent as they were, they have been cleansed from this galaxy now..."/i Cyana then continued in her campaign to resurrect the Sith ways of the dark side, she made it her objective and she dedicated her life to such things. The following week, Cyana encountered a force user by the name of Kaidan and she observed him for a while before reclaiming her old identity as Nicole Starfall. Nicole(Cyana) joined Kaidan's small party after a long conversation about the currently galactic situation, Cyana told the two force users that she was once a Jedi Padawan before the execution of order 66 and narrowly escaped the attacking clones after her master was killed, this was obviously a lie in order to get closer to Kaidan, but because of her dark force being concealed, it is not known whether Kaidan believes her or not, but still allowed her to join his crew. 'Nicole' pleaded to Kaidan to rally other Jedi together so that she could stand against the Emperor, but Kaidan believed this to be too early and risky for a rally at this point, so Nicole decided to stay with Kaidan and help him through-out his journey, assisting him in combat and other tasks and operations. Kaidan and Nicole went to Hoth where the Rebel outpost was but they where soon discovered by the Empire, the Empire then invaded the planet and a battle ensued while the Rebel forces evacuated the planet, Nicole assisted Kaidan in the fighting and then they both managed to escape with the others. Nicole over heard some of the rebels talking about a base on Yavin which they would migrate to, but Nicole is unsure of her present course. Nicole was correct, they were heading to Yavin and it wasn't long until their arrival. Kaidan and the other Jedi landed on the planet and quickly exited the ship, finding themselves in a new enviroment, it had suddenly changed from blizzards to calm grass lands. Nicole kept to herself, she didn't say much but she observed and found herself a small area to migrate to, where she could get some time to herself, she didn't trust any of them apart from Kaidan, a trust had built up and she didn't think that this would happen over a short period of time, but she kept to her task and kept her true identity hidden away. Nicole would want to learn about the way the Jedi would teach and where they would rally so she may be able to sell this information or even use it to her advantage to get noticed by the Emperor, although she believes that the Sith Order should be brought back, but her journey with Kaidan and the other Jedi continues... for now. -=TO BE CONTINUED.=-